familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Talk:Family History and Genealogy Wiki
There is now a related Wikicity called Slekt og familier. This is genealogy site in Norwegian. Also, see Wikicities:Category:English for other English language Wikicities. Angela 23:48, 27 Jan 2005 (PST) > Note- the current user agrees that "this really is one planet", and that exchange of ideas, people, and cultures are an important part of living on this planet. However, this user feels that this wiki should perhaps "plant seeds" in multiple regions of the world, so that the database can expand in many directions at once, and that the links between continents and between cultures can be established sooner rather than later. As an additional aside- this user just asks an open question about how this wiki database can/will/should integrate and/or overlap with other internet-based genealogy databases. September 11 Please see Wikipedia's village pump for a discussion about what to do with Wikimedia's September 11 memorial wiki. Would there be any benefit in moving the articles about people from there to this genealogy Wikicity? Angela 15:29, 24 Feb 2005 (GMT) :The way I understand it, folks are free to add entries that fall within the mission/vision of the Wiki. I'd want the entries to conform to the template we're trying to follow. I guess we would also create Categories for people that are connected to incidents like that. Just as, come to think of it, we should categories like "Apostles" (for the 12 Apostles) and "Sahaba" (for Muhammad's circle) and so on. And yes, a page describing the incident itself would also fit into the mission of this Wiki as I see it. Though I would also encourage not reinventing the wheel and linking liberally to Wikipedia entries and the 9/11 wiki itself. Are those thoughts to disjointed? I am thinking as I go.User:IFaqeer—iFaqeer (Talk to me!) 23:39, 24 Feb 2005 (GMT) :See Wikipedia's village pump for a further development of my comment above.User:IFaqeer—iFaqeer (Talk to me!) 00:11, 25 Feb 2005 (GMT) Categories I am wondering if we are able to use categories in the same was as in Wikipedia using Category:The Category? Which I presume that the answer is yes. Also, Are we able to produce categories only within the genealogy pages? Is this recommended or frowned upon? What I would think we might do is create a high level category - genealogy, and then lower ones like family surnames, to provide a list of people who have that surname. Sepcifically I want to create a catgory for the surname "Marks". Of course there would be other subcategories. Yewenyi :I agree. Let's go for it! :On the issue of interwiki categories; I don't know whether that is technicall possible. Angela?User:IFaqeer—iFaqeer (Talk to me!) 00:44, 11 Mar 2005 (GMT) ::You can create categories here ni the same way you can at Wikipedia. I'm not sure what you mean by interwiki categories though. Angela Actually, I was wondering if one can have articles from more than one Wiki in one category.User:IFaqeer—iFaqeer (Talk to me!) 15:19, 4 Apr 2005 (EDT) :No, that isn't possible unfortunately. It might be worthwhile to request it at MediaZilla: though. Angela 03:52, 16 Apr 2005 (UTC) Lucky Hey! I liked the "If you are feeling lucky..." text. I also like what you put in its place, but let's put the old one also back in there.User:IFaqeer—iFaqeer (Talk to me!) 13:18, 19 Mar 2005 (EST) Links to Wikipedia I discovered recently that to create a link to an article on Wikipedia, you don't need to write the whole URL. You can just type, for example Wikipedia:Khan.User:IFaqeer—iFaqeer (Talk to me!) 13:18, 19 Mar 2005 (EST) :See Wikicities:Help:Interwiki link for more on this. Angela Message from the Founder You will have heard about the earthquake that hit my native Pakistan the hardest. The last few days have been spent working on creating and shepherding what has become a growing sub-site on the quake within another WikiCity I am associated with]. Here's a backgrounder: http://ifaqeer.blogspot.com/2005/10/information-site-on-earthquake.html Please come by, even if just to browse (I am counting on Wiki folk to be too tempted to only be spectators ;)): http://pakistan.wikicities.com/wiki/Earthquake_10-05 Thank you for the indulgence of this off-topic post. User:IFaqeer—iFaqeer (Talk to me!) 10:22, 13 Oct 2005 (UTC) Tree of Life as the logo? Recently I discovered metawikipedia:Image:TreeOfKnowledge v2.png. I think this would be a perfect logo for a geneology wiki! All you'll need to do is make the background white and cut off the Wikipedia caption (or even replace it with your own caption) and upload it over top of Image:Wiki.png. If you need any help with doing this feel free to leave me a message at my Central Wikicity talk page. Hope that helps! :) Garrett 09:50, 18 Oct 2005 (UTC)